


To see you again

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Aone thinks he'll be alone on his birthday





	To see you again

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMIE! Have some AoHina :)

Being in a long-distance relationship sucked sometimes, especially when it was one of their birthdays. Takanobu had been ecstatic to wake up to a birthday message from Shouyou, which was accompanied by a selfie that showed Shouyou with the biggest grin on his face, but it just wasn't the same as having Shouyou right there with him.

Takanobu kept sneaking glances at his phone throughout his day at university, hoping for another message from Shouyou. Usually, Takanobu's boyfriend would keep up a running commentary of his day at work, texting whenever possible, but today the messages were sparse and short. He sounded busy, so Takanobu didn't think too much of it. They'd agreed to a little Skype date in the evening anyway.

By the time Takanobu's last seminar ended, he was ready to bolt. He declined invitations from his friends to go out for drinks, saying that he had plans already, and quickly made his way home to his tiny flat.

He was really looking forward to talking to Shouyou, to hear his voice and see his smile. Maybe Takanobu could go visit Shouyou once summer break started. He should have enough money for train tickets saved up. Walking up the stairs to his flat, Takanobu was lost in thought, trying to decide whether it was best to surprise Shouyou with a visit or to tell him beforehand, so it took him a moment to fully grasp that someone was leaning against the wall next to his door. Someone with bright red hair and a smile that lit up the world around him like a ray of sunlight.

“Shouyou?” Takanobu asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

“Happy birthday!”

Shouyou jumped at him, arms outstretched, and Takanobu caught him instinctively, wrapping him up in a tight embrace. Shouyou's hair tickled Takanobu's neck, and the smell of his shampoo was so familiar that Takanobu couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped his lungs.

“I thought you had work today,” he muttered, unwilling to let go of his boyfriend even as Shouyou carefully untangled himself from his arms.

“I took a couple days off,” Shouyou informed him, grinning. “But let's get inside first. I want more than just a hug for a greeting, and I don't think your neighbours would appreciate witnessing that...”

Takanobu couldn't remember ever having unlocked his door faster than he did that day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
